Réelle ?
by Maelice
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui était réel finalement ?... Edward Cullen a d'étranges rêves, avec toujours cette même fille. Est-ce juste un rêve ?
1. Prologue

_Coucou, _

_Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic', ma première postée sur ce site, ce qui est un grand pas pour moi =D_

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. _

_(Et puis même si vous connaissez certainement déjà la chanson, il est important de rappeler que : les personnages appartiennent à , seule l'histoire sort de ma petite tête)_

_Voici le premier chapitre, ou plutôt prologue. _

* * *

><p>Vous savez, je n'aurais jamais pensé m'interroger un jour là dessus.<p>

Le rêve.

Une chose aussi simple que complexe.

Mes parents m'avaient appris que "_ces images que tu voies sont des rêves. Des choses qui parfois ne veulent rien dire, ou qui expriment des choses que tu aimes. Ou que tu n'aimes pas"_

Le dictionnaire disait que le rêve était un "_ensemble de phénomènes psychiques éprouvés au cours du sommeil_".

Un poète disait quant à lui que "_la vie est un rêve, mais rêver n'est pas vivre_".

Aujourd'hui, soit ce poète avait tout faux, soit j'étais fou.

Parce que j'aurais pu jurer, que j'avais vécu ce rêve.

J'aurais pu jurer que c'était réel.

Qu'est-ce qui était réel finalement ?

On peut me croire fou, stupide, ou ce que vous voulez.

Mais une fois que je vous aurais tout raconté, vous changerez vite d'avis.

Ca a commencé le soir de mon anniversaire, et j'aurais pu jurer qu'_elle_ était réelle...

* * *

><p><em>Premières impressions ? <em>

_Peut être que certains/certaines trouveront ce prologue court, mais pas de panique, les chapitres eux, ne le seront pas. _

_Premier chapitre dans : une semaine grand maximum, demain si tout va bien =D_

_Merci de m'avoir lue ; D_


	2. Vœu et première nuit

_Coucou !_

_Et voilà le premier chapitre de "Réelle ?" posté avec joie et aussi appréhension. J'espère que serez nombreux(ses) à me suivre pour cette nouvelle et première histoire sur ce site. _

_Fifer & _Edgounette :_ Merci pour vos review qui ont été mes toutes premières, j'ai fait la danse de la joie ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes =D _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture =D_

* * *

><p>La foule se déhanchait sous mes yeux et la musique me transperçait les tympans. Assis, ma bière à la main, je patientais.<p>

Alice, ma sœur, avait organisé une stupide fête pour mes vingt-quatre ans.

Comme si j'avais besoin de_ ça._

Je lui avais promis d'attendre le gâteau avant de m'en aller.

Au bout de quarante cinq minutes, j'avais été voir le chef cuisinier et je lui avais demandé quand arrivait le fâmeux gâteau. Il avait répondu "_Mademoiselle Cullen doit me donner le feu vert monsieur_". Une heure plus tard, toujours pas de feu vert. Et me voilà donc assis, à regarder les gens s'amuser à ma place, les couples se manger le visage, m'envoyant sans scrupules leur fichu amour à la figure. Deux ans que j'étais célibataire. Deux ans que je ne cherchait plus. J'en avais eu ma claque de m'investir dans des relations et d'être déçu par la suite.

Au loin je vis une silhouette se détacher de la masse de danseurs pour venir dans ma direction. Je fis volte face, et me précipitait à pas feutrés vers la sortie. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de Jessica, et mon intuition fut confirmée lorsque j'entendis sa voix nasillarde m'appeler "Edward !".

Jessica faisait partie de ces gens qui ne comprennent pas (ou qui font semblant de ne pas comprendre) le sens des mots "non" et "je ne suis pas intéressé". A chaque soirée mondaine il fallait que je me la coltine alors que j'avais juste envie de lui arracher ses cheveux en plastique. Alice me surprendrait toujours, elle haïssait cette fille autant que moi, alors pourquoi diable l'avoir invitée ?

J'accélèrais le pas et me cachait dans le parking, entre deux voitures. Je m'assis à même le sol et allumait une clope. Je regardais la fumée s'évaporer autour de moi. Je ne fuyais pas que Jessica, je fuyais ma fête, ma vie, tout.

N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de tout foutre en l'air ?

Moi si. Lorsque mon ancienne petite amie m'avait quittée et qu'elle m'avait dit :

"Edward, j'ai obtenu un contrat pour un film, grâce à toi. Tu m'as rendue célèbre et c'est tout ce que j'espérais de toi. Je suis désolée d'avoir du faire semblant de t'aimer et d'avoir alimenté les magazines sur notre relation. Mais c'était pour me faire remarquer.

Encore désolée, je comprend que tu m'en veuilles, mais malgré tout, j'espère que nous resterons dans de bons termes."

Je l'aimais. Et je le regrettais amèrement.

Jasper, mon meilleur ami et étoile montante de la chanson m'avait dit "Ed, dans le monde du showbizz, on ne peut faire confiance à personne".

Après cette épisode peu glorieux, je m'étais battit une carapace qu'aucune fille ne pourrait briser et j'avais acquis une grande confiance en moi. Et comme le disait Ralph Waldo Emerson, _"La confiance en soi est le premier secret du succès_".

J'étais devenu un habitué des oscars, l'acteur célibataire en vogue... Toute une merde dans laquelle mon père m'avait plongé. Je l'avais voulu, c'est vrai. A présent, cela faisait partie des choses que je regrettais.

Mon portable vibra soudain dans ma poche. J'ouvris un message d'Alice :

_Où es-tu ? On t'attend pour le gâteau !_

Je lui répondis que je ne viendrais pas, je savais que je lui faisais de la peine, mais j'avais vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi. Je sentis une goutte d'eau sur mon front alors, instinctivement, je levais les yeux vers le ciel et je sursautais.

Une étoile filante venait de passer.

Bêtement, je fis un vœu.

_"Je souhaite vivre une expérience nouvelle qui m'aidera."_

Mon vœu n'était pas terrible mais je n'avais jamais cru à ses conneries. Même si, quelque part, au fond de moi, je nourrissais l'espoir qu'il se réalise.

Au bout d'une heure, j'étais chez moi, avachis sur mon fauteuil de cuir, ma bière à la main. Je ne me rendais même pas compte que je m'endormais.

_J'ai chaud. Je suis dans une clairière, et le soleil passe à travers les arbres. Adossée contre un tronc d'arbre face à moi, une forme blanche. Je m'approche. J'aperçois une fille endormie aux allures d'ange. Sa peau de porcelaine est couverte d'une robe crayeuse, et ses longs cheveux bruns tombent en cascade dans son dos. Les traits de son visage son fins et harmonieux, puis, soudain, elle a les yeux ouverts. Elle m'observe et je tombe dans les yeux bruns les plus merveilleux que je n'ai jamais vus. L'expression de son visage passe de neutre, à choquée, puis visiblement énervée. _

_J'essaie de parler, mais les mots semblent bloqués dans ma gorge. Je me baisse à sa hauteur et, envoûté par son odeur, je lui ramène une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Surprise, elle m'observe la bouche ouverte. Puis, elle s'éloigne. Je ne sais comment, ou plutôt je m'éloigne. Je ne controle plus rien et quelque chose me tire, c'est désagréable et je veux retourner voir l'ange. _

_Je veux retourner voir l'ange. _

- Je veux retourner voir l'ange ! M'exclamais-je agacé.

J'ouvris les yeux sur ma soeur qui me secouait comme un cocotier par les épaules. J'observais sa bouche bouger sans comprendre. Le retour à la réalité avait été brutal et par dessus tout j'avais une migraine atroce. Tout d'un coup, je sentis la main d'Alice s'abattre sur ma joue. Je relevais les yeux vers elle, éberlué.

- Tu m'écoutes ? Me gronda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais, perdu. Perdu car ce rêve avait été si... Réel.

J'avais eu _chaud_. J'avais_ ressenti_ la chaleur. J'avais _touché_ ses cheveux, j'avais aussi _senti_ son parfum de fleurs et pourtant... Tout m'échappait. Comment un simple rêve pouvait-il me troubler à ce point ?

- Edward ça suffit ! Tu vas m'écouter MERDE ! Jura Alice

La petite chose qui me servait de sœur s'agitait dans tous les sens, rouge pivoine. Je me levais finalement et posais mes mains sur ses épaules, j'essayais de prendre un ton assez doux :

- Alice, excuse-moi, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du matin, non ? En plus j'ai une sale gueule de bois alors si tu pouvais être brève, merci.

Elle souffla, agacée et pris la place que j'occupais il y a quelques secondes.

- Tu sais bien pourquoi je suis là, tu m'avais promis, c'était ton anniversaire, et j'avais tout préparé et...

Je remarquais qu'elle commençait à sangloter, tout en continuant de bafouiller. J'avais vraiment merdé avec mes conneries.

- Alice...

- Laisse-moi tranquille, va-t-en !

- Mais c'est chez moi, écoute je suis...

- Désolé, finit-elle à ma place.

J'étais vraiment un enfoiré. Comme un minable, je la regardais partir sans rien faire. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il faisait jour. La pendule affichait onze heures quarante sept. Je n'avais pas le choix ce coup ci, si je ne voulait pas encore la décevoir, je devais aller au repas familial.

A midi trente pile, je sortais de chez moi. Me dirigeant vers ma voiture, je remarquais alors une jeune femme qui me tournait le dos, assise sur un banc, me rappelant immédiatement quelqu'un...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre, avec probablement quelques fautes. Et je suis désolée mais dans ma fic Edward jure un peu, alors désolée si ça dérange =c<p>

Sinon j'espère que dans l'ensemble, vous l'avez apprécié, on rentre tout juste dans l'histoire.

Un reproche, un avis... ?

Merci de m'avoir lue ;D


	3. Note

Hello

Navrée mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je n'arrête pas ma fic, loin de moi cette idée.

Je séjourne chez une amie, qui a internet, mais son frère monopolise l'ordinateur 24h/24 ^^ Impossible d'aller dessus. En ce moment même je profite du fait qu'il soit parti faire une course.

Quelle galère !

Je rentre chez moi la semaine prochaine, avec un ordi rien qu'à moi, et un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !

A bientôt

_Maelice _


	4. Honte et deuxième nuit

_Salut !_

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle et deux mauvaises. _

_Premièrement, je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi. _

_Mais, bonne nouvelle, j'ai pu taper un chapitre..._

_Avant d'être interrompue par cet idiot de grand frère qui dort même la nuit dans cette pièce. (relou celui-là)_

_Donc, ce qui vous donne un chapitre très court, appelons ça un extrait (rires), je compte le prolonger dès que possible. _

_Pendant qu'il se douche, je peux en profiter pour remercier, vraiment beaucoup celles qui m'ont ajoutées dans leurs favoris, et celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, auxquels, lorsque Ze Brother m'en laissera l'occasion, je répondrai. Croyez-moi ou non, j'ai vraiment fait la danse de la joie, surtout quand on me dit que j'écris bien, je crois que c'était la danse de la méga joie. Zut de zut, les escaliers grincent, c'est lui ! _

_Bonne lecture =D_

* * *

><p><em>Honte. C'est tout ce que je ressentais ce jour là. <em>

Lorsque la fille s'était retournée et que je m'étais aperçu qu'elle n'était pas _elle_.

Lorsque, au beau milieu du repas délicieux d'Esmée, mon portable à sonné pour la troisième fois depuis l'entrée.

Lorsqu'en revenant du perron, d'où j'étais parti m'isoler pour prendre l'appel de mon agent, Alice s'était retournée et avait rapporté aux parents mes merdes de la veille.

Lorsque, en tout imbécile que j'étais, j'avais répondu « _Alice, je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas un putain de gamin, alors, arrête ton cirque, veux-tu ?_ »

Lorsque j'ai vu Esmée, ma douce mère retournée vers moi, ses cheveux blonds teintés de quelques mèches de cuivre soigneusement coiffés, sa petite robe pourpre sans aucun pli, mais le plus important étaient ses yeux verts ouverts de surprise, puis embués de quelques larmes. Ma mère pleurait. Légèrement, mais elle pleurait. Une rage étrange m'avait envahie, puis le sentiment que tout va de travers et de ne plus rien contrôler. _Je perdais le contrôle de ma vie…_

Lorsque devant les larmes de ma mère, je compris ce qu'avait voulu dire un écrivain français du dix septième siècle en écrivant : _Il n'est __jamais__ plus __difficile__ de __bien__ parler__ que quand on a __honte__ de se __taire__. _Parce qu'à ce moment là, combler le silence choqué était une chose difficile, parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire…

Lorsqu'encore comme un idiot je sortis de la maison, tête baissée, les mains dans les poches.

Lorsque tout ivre, je suis rentré chez moi, la tête remplie de regrets, j'ai remarqué que je pensais encore à _elle, _et que j'ai hurlé seul dans le noir « _c'est qu'un rêve, merde !_ ».

Lorsque je me suis endormi et que j'ai rêvé, à votre avis, de quoi ou plutôt de _qui _?

_La clairière est dans la pénombre, le silence est paisible. Je remarque qu'elle est vide de toute vie humaine. C'est la première fois que dans un rêve, j'ai autant de contrôle, habituellement, les évènements s'enchaînent sans que je n'en comprenne le sens. Ici, j'ai l'impression de décider. Je ne sais l'expliquer. Je décide de marcher, car j'ai la réelle impression d'entendre de l'eau couler. Une cascade ? Je m'y dirige à pas lents, comme si briser ce silence serait un crime. Et puis, derrière quelques arbres, il y a bien une cascade, mais mon cœur s'accélère lorsque j'aperçois une forme blanche. Je cours presque vers elle, tant pis pour le silence. Elle se retourne brusquement vers moi, et recule d'un pas, effrayée. Je remarque que je n'ai jamais porté attention à l'âge qu'elle pouvait avoir. Son visage est à la fois enfantin, mais mûr. Ses prunelles sont fascinantes. Elles touchent le miel tout en restant marrons. Qui a dit que les yeux marron étaient fades ? Moi ? Et bien je n'en pense plus un mot aujourd'hui. J'aurai pu rester je ne sais combien de temps, debout, là, à regardé la profondeur de ses yeux, mais elle en décida autrement. Elle s'enfonça rapidement dans les bois. Finalement je n'avais plus l'impression de décider quoi que ce soit dans ce rêve, parce qu'en ce moment même j'ai envie d'hurler « Attend ! » mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors je cours après elle. Je vois un objet brillant au sol. Je me baisse, il s'agit d'un petit médaillon d'argent sur lequel est gravé « Isabella Swan ». Et c'est comme si c'était une évidence, ce nom lui allait comme un gant. Et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui rendre, elle avait disparue. Puis je me sentis aspiré, les couleurs se mêlèrent, et la clairière disparue. _

Isabella Swan. Son nom était Isabella Swan. Maintenant c'était simple, je n'avais plus qu'à rechercher ce nom sur internet, et c'était dans la poche. Enfin, **si** elle existait.


	5. Détectives Cullen & Hale

_Hey, _

_De retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Le frère de mon amie ne m'a pas laissé l'ordi (ça aurait été trop beau !), je suis rentrée chez moi depuis quelques jours. Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre que j'ai finalement décidé de séparer de l'autre. _

_Par rapport aux commentaires, je vous remercie encore mille fois, exposer son travail c'est pas facile (surtout quand on est timide, je pense :D) et pour l'anecdote, je m'étais inscrite sur un autre site, il y a de ça un an, j'ai publié un chapitre, puis j'ai pris peur et pfiou, j'ai supprimé l'histoire et je me suis désinscrite. _

_Pas de panique, je ne referai pas la même chose pour cette histoire. _

_J'ai aussi reçu un étrange commentaire : _

_"Bonjour, jeune adulte!_

_Je te croyais plus inventive 17 ans qui fait du classique!_

_Je t'avais bien dit que je te retrouverai :p je veut juste te dire que ce que tu met sur mon frère c'est pas super sympa! Il ne se serai jamais permit ça, mais bon. Ta fic est bien en tous cas le début c'est original mais il faut penser à écrire la la et écrit en d'autres!_

_Bonsoir!_

_Vieille enfant!"_

_Imaginez donc ma surprise, en me disant mais c'est quoi ce truc ? J'ai franchement rien compris, j'ai pensé à une blague ou je ne sais quoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'envoie : _

_"Excuse moi Maelice,_

_Ce n'est pas à toi que je voulais écrire cette review en fait j'ai fait un pari avec une amie et je croyais que 'était toi! -'_

_Mais bon il faut encore que je la trouve je dois recommencer toutes mes recherches! :C_

_Encore désoléé et Bisous!"_

_Et là dans ma tête ça a fait tilt : aaah un pari ! _

_Donc tout ça pour souhaiter un bon courage à "Vieille Enfant" pour son pari !_

_Je ne vous embête pas plus, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p><em>POV EDWARD<em>

Retrouver Isabella Swan-dans l'hypothèse qu'elle existait-s'avérait être plus difficile que prévu. Sur le net, je trouvais trente-sept personnes au nom d'Isabella Swan seulement aux Etats Unis. Je n'avais même pas envisagé qu'elle puisse habiter l'Espagne, ou l'Italie, ce qui, avec son nom aurait été fort probable. Je restais objectif au point que j'espérais qu'elle fusse en Californie, tout comme moi. D'ailleurs dans les trente-sept résultats, six logeaient à L.A.

J'imprimais tous mes résultats et jetait un oeil à l'horloge murale, qui annonçait minuit et des poussières. Depuis que j'étais devenu acteur, mon rythme de vie avait été chamboulé. Principalement, je tournais la journée et passait la nuit dehors, à assister à des galas, cérémonies et autres choses de ce genre. Alors, lorsque j'avais des journées libres et bien, j'étais complètement décalé : je somnolais la journée, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil la nuit. Donc il n'était pas rare que je me retrouve les dimanches soirs, affalé sur le canapé à regarder des films en noir et blanc. Mais ce dimanche soir, je le consacrais à fixer la feuille que j'avais imprimée, comme si j'allais d'un coup d'oeil déceler laquelle de ces Isabella Swan était mon Isabella Swan. Mu d'une soudaine envie de me confier à quelqu'un, je décidai de contacter mon meilleur ami.

- Non mais t'est pas bien ?

- Désolé Alice, faut que je parle à Jasper. Dis-je d'une voix craintive

Il y eut un silence, puis j'entendis la voix de Jasper.

- Tu sais Edward, le fait que tu consacres tes nuits à regarder _Autant en Emporte le Vent_...

- Je déteste ce film ! Aboyais-je

- Bien, alors je parie que tu es en train de regarder _Chantons sous la pluie_.

- Loupé ! Ris-je

J'entendis dans le combiné ma soeur lui ordonner de lui passer le téléphone.

- Edward, si jamais j'ai raison sur le film que tu regardes, tu n'auras que trois minutes pour parler à Jasper, et je te préviens, je chronomètre !

- Si tu as tord ?

- Impossible.

- Mais...

- Tu regardes _Citizen Kane_. Annonça-t-elle, calmement.

_Merde, merde, merde !_

- Euh... Non. Mentis-je

- Edward...

- A d'autres, c'est vrai, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Jasper.

- Trois minutes, et au fait, je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné, de ce fait je te retire trente secondes.

- Quoi ! Alice ? Alice ? Sifflais-je

- C'est Jasper, qu'avais-tu de si urgent à me dire ?

- Je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour t'en parler...

- Bien joué Alice, l'entendis-je souffler

- Jasper, je t'ai entendu. Passe chez moi demain matin.

- Matin ?

- Dix heures maximum.

- T'est vraiment qu'un sale type.

- Merci. Souris-je en raccrochant.

Jasper était toujours de bons conseils, il était patient et ne vous jugeait jamais. Je pense que s'il n'était pas devenu chanteur, il aurait pu devenir psy. Lui et moi nous étions connus sur le tournage de mon premier film. Il y était figurant et jouait son propre rôle de chanteur. Je ne saurais dire comment, mais nous avions été amenés à engager une conversation. Puis il devint une connaissance. Je le croisais régulièrement aux mondanités et vint le jour où il rencontra Alice, qui, à l'époque, m'accompagnait à un gala. Il se mit soudain à me parler avec plus d'insistance. Et, de fil en aiguille, il devint mon meilleur ami.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais en dire autant de sa soeur, Rosalie Hale, avec qui j'entreprenais des relations plus que tendues. Elle me trouvait arrogant et prétentieux, je la trouvais froide et méprisable à souhait. Mais je sauvais les apparences pour Emmett en comportant comme un gentleman avec elle, me retenant de lui faire savoir le fond de ma pensée.

Emmett, en tout bon idiot, n'y voyait que du feu. Il était littéralement fou d'elle. Elle mannequin, lui policier, je ne savais comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il m'avait semblé qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Mes parents l'appréciaient, Alice l'adorait et il s'agissait de la soeur de Jasper donc, j'étais le seul à entretenir une mauvaise relation avec Rosalie Hale.

_POV ?_

Il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

Ici, qui je suis n'a aucune importance. J'ai obtenu ce que je désirais et maintenant, j'étais en paix avec moi-même. Avant d'avoir eu la paix, il a fallu que je lui obéisse et ça n'a pas été facile. J'entendais sa voix. Tous les jours. A chaque putain de seconde, il était là. Maintenant qu'il était satisfait, j'étais libre de l'être à mon tour. Et finalement, je le remerciais de m'avoir donné ces ordres. Sans cela, je n'aurais jamais eu ce merveilleux cadeau, un cadeau que, pour rien au monde je n'abandonnerais, même s'il me l'ordonnait.

_POV EDWARD_

A exactement dix heures tapantes, Jasper débarqua, la mine crispée.

- Dur réveil ? Souris-je

- Quelqu'un a cru bon de m'appeler en pleine nuit.

- Quel abruti celui-là. Plaisantais-je

Je ne savais comment aborder le sujet. Je ne pouvais pas simplement faire :

"_Voilà Jasper, je suis obnubilé par une fille que j'ai vue dans un rêve_"

- C'est qui Isabella Swan ? Marmonna-t-il, ma feuille de recherches à la main.

_Déjà un pas de fait. _Prenant un brève inspiration, je me lançais.

- Ca va te paraître dingue mais voilà : il y avait une étoile filante le soir de mon anniversaire, j'ai fait un voeu, et depuis je fais des rêves étranges.

Je fis une pause, l'observant me regarder avec attention. Puis je me rappelais des rêves, et je les décrivais à Jasper.

- Et j'ai décidé de les appeler aujourd'hui.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Jasper fixait un point invisible avant de se reprendre.

- C'est... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Edward. Je veux bien t'aider, même si j'ai du mal à croire toute cette histoire.

C'était bien le problème avec Jasper : il haïssait le surnaturel. Tout ce qui était anormal l'effrayait.

- Et puis, reprit-il, que diras-tu à ces femmes : "bonjour, partageons-nous le même rêve ?"

Il me regarda et nous rîmes.

- Hum c'est délicat, mais je ne sais pas, il faut que j'essaie.

- Pourrais-tu reconnaître le son de sa voix ?

- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé... Murmurai-je

Il y eut un silence gênant.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que nous nous rendions directement chez ces femmes. Dis-je brusquement.

- Nous ? Ecoute mec, encore appeler avec toi, ça passe, mais là... Je n'ai pas trop envie de venir.

- T'a peur de passer pour un con c'est ça ?

- Nan, enfin, si. Souffla-t-il

- Jasper, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi, j'arrive pas à gérer tout ça seul. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps je te jure.

Sous mon regard, il abdiqua.

- C'est injuste, ce regard que vous avez ta soeur et toi... Maugréa-t-il

Nos têtes couvertes de bonnets, nous sortîmes dans la fraîcheur hivernale. Ce qui était bien avec l'hiver, c'est que les photographes étaient moins assidus à leur travail. De plus, nos têtes ainsi recouvertes ne facilitaient pas la tâche aux courageux qui campaient dehors.

Nous primes ma Volvo argentée, discrète et élégante, et je programmais le GPS. La première adresse n'était qu'à seulement quinze minutes de trajet.

Je stationnais devant une maison de taille moyenne, à l'aspect accueillant.

Après avoir quasiment tiré Jasper poour le faire sortir de la voiture, je frappais à la porte.

Ce fut un homme qui m'ouvrit, la quarantaine, blond et mince.

- Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je souhaiterai parler à une certaine Isabella Swan, récitais-je

L'homme m'étudia comme pour vérifier que je n'avais pas mentit sur mon identité et son visage eut une expression assez froide.

- Entrer, je vais l'appeler.

Suivi de Jasper, j'obéis à l'homme.

L'intérieur de la maison était propre, rangé, avec des couleurs claires. Les meubles étaient neufs, quelques jouets d'enfants trainaient par ci et par là.

L'homme revint accompagné d'une femme, ronde aux cheveux châtains, un air d'admiration au visage.

- Je suis Lucy Swan, Isabella arrive dans quelques instants. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle nous conduisît dans son salon, et nous incita à nous assoir.

- Je suis désolée de l'aspect un peu négligé... Je...

- Ce n'est pas grave Madame Swan. Coupais-je poliment

- Appelez-moi Lucy, souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

- Alors, Isabella a-t-elle participé à un concours pour vous rencontrer ou...? Demanda L'homme blond

L'homme blond n'avait pas l'air de m'apprécier. Contrairement à Lucy qui me jetait d'étranges oeillades. Voilà donc pourquoi il ne nous appréciait pas.

- Non c'est...

Un cri strident me coupa. Une gamine de dix ans environ nous observait, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

- C'EST EDWARD CULLEN ! C'EST EDWARD CULLEN ! Pépia-t-elle

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. _

Soudain elle s'approcha de moi et me sauta au coup. Seigneur, une Alice nouvelle génération !

- Isabella, chérie, tu l'étouffes.

Elle se détacha de moi et me laissa admirer son merveilleux sourire auquel il manquait quelques petites dents. Elle tendit ses lèvres et s'approcha de moi.

_AIDEZ-MOI ! _

Je tentais de la repousser gentiment, mais elle était coriace, la gamine. A mes côtés, Jasper riait sans retenue. L'enfant tourna alors son visage vers lui, et poussa un deuxième cri strident. Elle me relacha et se jeta dans ses bras.

Finalement, Isabella accepta de s'assoir sagement sur les genoux de sa mère. Jasper me murmura un "tu vas me le payer" qui me fit sourire.

- Je suis tellement contente ! Je suis fan de vous depuis si longtemps ! Oh Jasper j'ai tous tes albums, et toi Edward, j'ai tous tes DVD Disney. Dis, pourquoi tes films ne passent plus sur Disney Channel ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Cette enfant me donnait mal à la tête et je me demandais comment nous ferions pour sortir de là. J'en venais presque à regretter d'avoir tourné ces quatre maudits films avec Disney quelques années auparavant, mais cette époque était bien révolue.

- Hum... Les adultes sont compliqués. Dis-je ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda l'homme blond qui décidément ne souriait pas.

- Et bien... Pour le mois de Noël, Jasper et moi nous... Rendons visite à quelques chanceuses petites filles, comme Isabella. Inventais-je.

Isabella descendit des genoux de sa mère et nous prit les mains.

- Faut que je vous montre ma chambre ! S'écria-t-elle

Après avoir visité sa chambre, Jasper dut lui chanter une chanson et lui promettre de lui envoyer son souvel album ainsi que des places de concerts. Après une heure nous partîmes enfin.

"Ca ne prendra pas longtemps, hein ?" Marmonna-t-il

Je lui lançais un regard désolé avant de démarrer le moteur.

Les autres rencontres ne furent pas mieux. Nous tombâmes sur une autre enfant, deux vieilles dames, une mère au foyer et une adolescente.

Aucune ne correspondait à _mon_ Isabella Swan.

J'étais déçu. Vraiment déçu. L'étau se resserrait et je constatais avec amertume à quel point mes chances de la retrouver étaient minimes, voire inexistantes.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. <em>

_Désolée s'il y a quelques fautes, mais c'est vraiment agaçant, on a beau les traquer, elles arrivent toujours à résister !_

_A très bientôt pour la suite =D_


	6. Forks

_Euh toc toc ? Vous êtes encore là ? _

_Navrée pour le retard, raah j'ai honte... *se frappe la tête contre son bureau*_

_Bonne année 2012 ! YEAAAH YEAAH ! _

_Mes meilleurs voeux, et pour bien débuter l'année..._

_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Mais avant de lire la suite des aventures de Bella&Edward, lis CECI :_

_J'ai découvert un MAGNIFIQUE poème, et il faut absolument que vous le lisiez. Je sais, c'est assez inhabituel il n'y a pas de Bella qui aime Edward et qui aime Jacob et blah blah blah... Mais ça change, c'est différent. Et l'auteur mérite vraiment plus de review. Dites lui ce que vous pensez de son travail, je vous en supplie * se met à genoux*. Voici l'adresse (mais ne t'en va pas tout de suite, hein ?) : _

_.net/s/7182517/1/Le_pre_du_beau_milieu_

_Merci d'être encore là, de me lire, et de me donner votre avis. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir *émue*_

_Maintenant je vous laisse. Place à la lecture (c'est un de mes profs qui disait ça lol). _

_Je rappelle tout de même que le monde de Twilight appartient à (chantons le en choeur) : STEPHENIE MEYER !_

* * *

><p>Deux yeux marrons d'une forte intensité. Des lèvres roses et pulpeuses. Un teint pâle, crémeux. Des cheveux sombres. C'était elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle ne souriait pas, avançait seulement ses lèvres dans une moue agacée, mais ses yeux trahissaient son amusement. Je souris, heureux ne pouvant détacher les yeux de la photo. Si j'avais su.<p>

- Edward, je sais pas comment te dire ça... Tu disais toujours que je savais parler aux gens, putain de conneries. Cette fille elle est morte. Disparue il y a deux ans. On a retrouvé son sang dans une...

La photo s'échappa de mes mains, dans une bourrasque de vent. Comme un signe. Les lèvres de Jasper remuaient, remuaient encore et un flot de paroles incompréhensibles sortaient de sa bouche.

_Morte_

- …. Tu as probablement entendu parlé d'elle à la télévision, et puis ton subconscient a fait le reste...

_Morte_

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, fort, si fort. Je n'avais plus conscience des gens autour de moi, de ceux qui me bousculaient, de ceux qui me photographiaient, de ceux qui m'appelaient. J'avais laissé mon bonnet dans le bistrot. On criait mon nom, on me secouait. Des flash, encore des flash. Des stylos, moi. Des visages de moi partout, sur des affiches publicitaires, des magazines, des autobus. «Edward !». Ils scandaient mon nom. Je ne pouvais plus marcher, ils m'engloutissaient. La foule hurlante m'encerclait, me tirait. Je coulais, chutais vers le fond. Tous ces visages qui m'appelaient, je ne les vis plus. Je ne vis plus rien d'autre que l'obscurité.

_Morte_

…

…

…

«_Les médecins parlent d'un état post traumatique..._»

«_Mon pauvre bébé !_»

«_Je ne sais pas parler aux gens, putain de conneries_»

«_Tu n'y es pour rien Jas_»

Il me fallut ouvrir et fermer les yeux à plusieurs reprises pour m'habituer à la vive lumière blanche de l'hôpital. Ma mère fût la première personne que je vis, sa noble prestance et son doux visage contrastaient avec la médiocrité de la pièce. Les yeux embués de larmes contenues, elle s'approcha de moi et passa sa petite main sur mon visage.

«Edward je suis tellement désolé, j'aurai dû m'y prendre autrement...»

Je jetais un œil à Jasper, raide comme un piquet, la main nouée à celle d'Alice. Il ne cessait de se fustiger. Comment pouvait-il prévoir que je m'emballerai tant pour une inconnue ? D'une main, je l'arrêtais.

« Ca va, Jas, je t'assure.»

Esmée serra ma main puis s'éloigna.

«Tu vas pouvoir sortir d'ici dans quelques heures, ton père est en train de préparer les papiers. Je vais lui annoncer de ce pas que tu es réveillé, il se faisait tellement de soucis... Tu dormiras à la maison.»

Son ton n'acceptait aucune contestation.

…

Maman en avait encore fait des tonnes. Des tonnes et des tonnes de nourriture. Me gaver était devenu sa nouvelle priorité.

«Mange Edward, le docteur a dit... »

«Edward, un peu de tourte ?»

«Ressers-toi mon chéri, j'ai un autre plat dans la cuisine»

Jésus, Allah, Bouddha et tous les autres : AU SECOURS !

**...**

- Maman, je peux sortir de table ? Demandais-je avec crainte

- Tu ne veux pas de dessert ? S'affola-t-elle

- Non, merci, j'ai vraiment trop mangé...

- Pour le peu que tu as pris, soupira-t-elle

- Oh ça suffit Esmée, Carlisle intervint en roulant des yeux, il a mangé pour dix. Vas-y mon garçon me sourit-il

AMEN !

…

- Edward, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? En ce moment tu es toujours ailleurs, et Jasper me cache quelque chose. Il n'a rien voulut me dire. D'habitude on se dit toujours, tout lui et moi. Et avant, toi et moi on avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Murmura-t-elle tristement

- Alice...

- Tout a changé quand tu es devenu cette espèce de... Bête de foire ! S'écria-t-elle, Edward par ci, Edward par là. Monsieur devient capricieux, monsieur exige, monsieur est grincheux, ronchon. Il s'abstient de venir voir sa famille, s'enferme chez lui. Profite de la vie, des femmes. Ah oui des femmes ! Toujours, et encore, des femmes. (Elle marqua une pause).Je ne sais plus qui tu es. Mon frère, était timide, simple, n'aimait pas le luxe, où est ce garçon aujourd'hui ? Où est mon frère, Edward ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même. J'avais l'impression de blesser tout le monde autour de moi. Alice, ma sœur, ma fragile petite sœur. Elle était assise sur mon lit, les yeux inquisiteurs, cherchant désespérément son frère. A quand remontait la dernière fois où je l'avais prise dans mes bras ? Je l'attirais à moi, lui chuchotant à quel point j'étais désolé. Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? Je décidais de lui dire toute la vérité. Mes rêves, Isabella Swan, et sa... Mort aussi. Puis elle me posa une question qui me dérouta.

«Est-ce que tu l'aimais?»

Quoi ? Non ! Je ne connaissais même pas cette fille. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à définir ce que je ressentais ? Néanmoins je répondis :

«Non.»

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et eut un triste sourire.

«Tes cheveux sont si longs, quand vas-tu les couper ? (Elle fit mine de réfléchir), demain matin !»

Elle frappa des mains, et me tira les cheveux, réclamant mon attention.

- N'as tu pas de tournage, de contrats à signer ?

- Le tournage de Crépuscule étant terminé, j'ai normalement une promo à faire. Je ferai quelques dates, mais je n'irais pas en Europe, j'ai envie de faire une pause, tu vois ?

- C'est une excellente idée !

- Et puis je pensais assister au défilé de la nouvelle collection de _Mademoiselle Cullen, _mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il reste des places... Dis-je d'un ton faussement dramatique

- Sale acteur, bien sûr qu'il reste des places, Rit-elle. Puis elle me chuchota : il y aura toujours une place pour mon frère.

Elle se releva rapidement et s'en alla en me lançant par dessus son épaule :

«Repose toi bien, Edward, nous avons une longue, longue, longue journée qui nous attend ! Réveil à six heures trente»

**...**

_Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas envie de la voir. J'ai envie que ces rêves s'arrêtent, de repartir du bon pied. Malheureusement, mon subconscient n'est pas du même avis. Isabella Swan est là, encore. Allongée au centre de la clairière, illuminée par de multiples rayons de soleil, on aurait dit un ange. Je suis hypnotisé, alors je m'allonge près d'elle. Je la regarde, elle m'ignore. J'ai tellement envie de parler. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? C'est comme si une force supérieure ne le voulait pas. Frustré, je me redresse brusquement. Elle tourne rapidement la tête vers moi, un instant effrayée. Puis elle se relève et commence à courir. _

_**«NON !»**_

_Je hurle, ça y est c'est sorti. Elle se fige. Je me suis relevé, elle est dos à moi. Je m'approche, et pose ma main sur son épaule. _

_«Isabella Swan ?»_

_Elle trésaille, mais ne bouge pas. Il faut que je dise autre chose. Je le souhaite de toute mes forces. _

_«Je suis Edward. Edward Cullen»_

_Bravo Edward !_

_«Je sais»_

_Un chuchotement, souffle si discret que je doute d'avoir bien entendu. Elle sait ? Comment ça, elle sait ? Elle est morte. Non ? _

_«Tu es morte, n'est ce pas ?»_

_Ma voix a claqué, brisant cette espèce de plénitude qui nous entoure. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, et je l'entends hurler : _

_«NON»_

_Elle s'éloigne, ou je m'éloigne, mais je n'ai finalement pas envie que ça s'arrête. Je ne vois plus qu'un tourbillon de couleurs verte, blanche et enfin noire. _

- Edward ? J'essaye de te réveiller depuis quelques minutes, tu as fait un cauchemar mon chéri ? Je t'ai entendu murmurer «tu es morte, n'est ce pas ?», quel étrange rêve nous faisais-tu là, hein ?

- Ca va Maman, je ne me souviens même plus de ce que c'était. Mentis-je

- Bien, Alice souhaite que tu te prépares, vous partez à sept heures tapantes.

Esmée se leva de mon lit, et sourit :

«Je t'ai préparé des pancakes»

Puis elle sortit, et je retombais sur mon lit. Est-ce qu'Isabella Swan était vraiment morte ? Vivais-je ces rêves afin de prouver le contraire ? Mais comment être pris au sérieux ? Qui croirait une telle histoire ? Il fallait que je la revoie, que je la questionne. D'où venait-elle ? Qui étaient ses proches, ses amis ? Je voulais soudainement tout savoir.

«EDWAAARD !»

Merde !

…

«Alice, cette fille, Isabella Swan, elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas morte»

Jasper, assis sur le siège passager à la droite de ma sœur qui conduisait, me jeta un étrange regard dans le rétroviseur.

- Oublie-là mec, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Dit-il simplement

- Mais Jasper, je ne souhaitais pas avoir ces rêves ! Tu ne comprends rien, et si le but de tout ça était que je lui vienne en aide ? Tout le monde l'a croit morte, alors qu'elle est peut être en vie. M'écriais-je. Jaspe était si borné

- Tu as peut être raison. Sourit Alice

Elle chantait doucement par dessus les chansons qui passaient à la radio et ne semblait pas du tout remarquer l'ahurissement de Jasper.

- Alors, tu l'encourages ? C'est son _subconscient_ qui invente tout ça, Alice. Parce qu'il n'a pas envie d'accepter la vérité. Il ne veut pas accepter sa mort. Du coup il fait tous ces rêves et espère que ce soit _réel_.

- Mais je trouve que c'est quand même étrange. Murmura-t-elle, soudain pensive.

Jasper m'agaçait. Il avait peur de tout ce qui touchait au surnaturel. Il était un de ces gamins qui dans la cour de récréation vous lançait «le Père Noël n'existe même pas». Il tentait de m'analyser, et parlait de moi comme si j'étais... Taré. Mais je ne l'étais pas, j'allais prouver que je n'étais pas un malade.

- Où habitait cette fille Jasper ?

- Edward... Gronda-t-il

- Dis-nous, je veux savoir. Exigea Alice

Il souffla bruyamment.

«Forks, état de Washington, c'est tout ce que je sais»

Alice me fit un clin d'œil dans le rétro. J'avais le soutient de ma sœur, j'étais heureux.

Jasper et moi souffrions. Alice n'arrêtait pas de parler, de s'extasier et d'acheter, acheter et encore acheter. C'est comme si elle avait pour mission de vider tout les magasins de ce putain de centre commercial. Mon bonnet m'étouffait la tête, et j'avais envie de rejeter tout mon estomac. Jasper était dans le même état que moi. Nous avions dû demander aux gardes du corps de nous aider à porter tous les sacs, tellement il y en avaient. Mais Alice ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, ou alors elle faisait mine d'ignorer la situation ô combien horrible et désespérante.

- Chérie, on peut faire une pause ? Supplia Jasper, éreinté

- Oh déjà, je t'avais dit de prendre un petit déjeuner solide ! S'exaspéra-t-elle

- Alice, j'ai faim. Pleurnichais-je

Elle s'éloigna vers un restaurant en s'écriant : «deux gamins, j'ai deux gamins sur les épaules !»

**...**

Lorsque mes fesses prirent contact avec le doux siège en cuir du restaurant, un immense sourire éclaira mon visage, et Jasper, lui avait carrément pris toute la banquette pour s'allonger, enfin, avant qu'Alice ne le réprimande.

- Alors cette après-midi nous... Débuta Alice

- Pas de magasins, je t'en supplie je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Implora Jasper en approchant son visage du sien

- Tout ? Et si je te demandais...

La suite ne fut que chuchotis, Alice rosissait de plaisir et Jasper n'en menait pas large non plus. Quelle horreur ! A ce rythme là, j'allais intégrer rapidement une association d'encouragement pour tous les frères qui supportent la merveilleuse idylle de leur sœur avec leur meilleur ami. Finalement, Alice se redressa, souriante et annonça :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous en avons fini avec les magasins pour aujourd'hui.

Jasper sourit victorieux.

- Nous allons nous rendre à Orks. Dit-elle d'une voix forte

- Forks, chérie, Forks. Lui souffla mon meilleur ami

- Orks, Forks c'est la même chose.

Je cru entendre la petite musique de Barry White, violons et tout le toutim se déclencher dans ma tête.

Il fallait prendre l'avion, et bien que j'avais ces engins en horreur, je fus heureux d'entrer fièrement dans le jet. _My everything ! _Oh ouais, Barry est encore là.

Nous atterrîmes à l'aéroport de Port Angeles à quinze heures seize, et Alice succomba de nouveau à l'appel des boutiques en s'écriant «oh, je n'avais encore jamais vu de...» ou encore «c'est incroyable comme ces petits magasins regorgent de trésors». Même Barry avait soudainement pris la fuite. Traitre.

Il fut convenu que nous dormirions à l'hôtel, car Alice n'avait pas fini son tour de magasins. Après avoir réservé la chambre, nous primes un taxi pour Forks. Nous ne savions pas vraiment comment nous allions nous y prendre, et Jasper était redevenu ronchon néanmoins, j'étais extatique à l'idée d'en savoir plus.

Après avoir longé de longues et interminables forêts, la voiture nous déposa à l'entrée de la ville.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Jasper, sarcastique

- On se renseigne. Souffla Alice déterminée.

Connaissais-tu ces rues Isabella ? Aimais-tu te promener en forêt ? Te caches-tu quelque part ici ?

**...**

- Nous cherchons la famille Swan. Déclara Alice au vieil indien qui tenait un petit bar convivial.

Le silence arriva brusquement suite à l'annonce de ces quelques mots. Les personnes présentes nous observaient étrangement, choquées. L'indien fronça les sourcils.

- C'est une petite ville qui a déjà assez souffert. Vous ne pouvez pas arriver ici et juste... Foutre votre merde. Dit-il en crachant les derniers mots

- Je...

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Alice était à court de mots.

- Ne prenez pas ce ton avec elle. Intervint Jasper, à présent bien contrarié

- Qui êtes vous ? Siffla le vieil indien

- Nous sommes des amis. Nous voudrions simplement leur rendre visite. Si vous pouviez juste nous indiquer où se situe leur maison, nous vous en serions vraiment reconnaissants. S'il vous plait. Dis-je calmement

Il nous jugea de son air froid, et cria «Jacob, viens !». Un indien qui devait avoir la vingtaine, assez baraqué au passage, s'approcha de nous. Le vieil homme lui chuchota quelques mots, et Jacob hocha la tête. Puis ce dernier s'en alla. L'homme du bar nous dit avec un air de défi sur le visage :

«Suivez-le»

Jacob marchait vite, et ne nous prêtait pas attention.

- Qui nous dit qu'ils ne veulent pas nous tuer ? Marmonna Jasper

Si ça tourne mal, on cours. Dis-je

Alice secouait la tête positivement, elle était visiblement effrayée. Je passais mon bras droit par dessus son épaule, et Jasper fit de même. Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée d'une maison qui semblait avoir cent ans, Jacob frappa. La tension était palpable. J'avais du mal à contenir mon anxiété. Jasper se balançait d'un pied à un autre, et Alice fixait la porte avec une expression indéchiffrable. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et mon cœur s'emballa.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, la suite dans deux semaines grand maximum. <em>

_Maintenant LISEZ LE PRE DU BEAU MILIEU : .net/s/7182517/1/Le_pre_du_beau_milieu_

_ALLER ON COPIE L'ADRESSE, ON COLLE ! ALLER ALLER ALLER ! _

_FAIS-LE (mais je le fais) NAN TU LE FAIS PAS (mais si je t'asure) ALORS POURQUOI T'EST ENCORE LA ?_

_Non, non je n'ai aucun problème mental, c'est quoi cette question ? _

_Bon j'arrête mon délire, passez une bonne semaine, à dans deux semaines =D_

_(on s'était dit rendez-vous dans deux semaines, même jour même heure même... Fic ?)_


End file.
